


hard candy drippin' on me

by larryvgl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (louis fingers harry while the others are there), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Harry, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Harry in Panties, Humiliation, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Slight Voyeurism, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, just pure smut, this is what i think happened at the 2013 amas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryvgl/pseuds/larryvgl
Summary: based off 2013 amas, when the woman asked the boys what they're going to do after the party, and louis and harry shared a look.(louis basically gave harry this smug look and smiled and harry did a bashful smile)





	hard candy drippin' on me

**Author's Note:**

> soo we all remember that red carpet interview right? bc i sure as h*ck do and i didnt find a fic on it so i decided to write one!! hehe nice words will be appreciated xx

 

 

 

"What does the after party look like today, where are you guys headed tonight - after this?" 

 

Louis smirked, looking directly at Harry, who stood near Liam with his fluffy perfect hair and his body stood like an angel - hands behind his back and legs crossed. Harry caught Louis' smirk, and couldn't help but give a bashful shy smile, cheeks turning slightly red. 

 

He knew what Louis was thinking. 

 

It was a look shared for half a second, maybe even less, but Harry read it. The dangerous glint in his eyes, the slight smirk and the way his tongue touched the inside of his cheek, the way he raised his eyebrows and looked away in satisfaction. 

 

Harry was distracted, obviously, who couldn't be. Louis stood there hands clasped in front of him with his black suit jacket. His hair to one side, a slight scruff on his face. 

 

The woman shoved the mic in Harry's face, and Harry had to tear his eyes away from Louis - a little startled. 

 

"I-I'm just gonna go to bed, I think." Harry said, trying not to burst into a fit of giggles. 

 

"You're going to go to bed?" The woman asked, a little surprised. Harry Styles from the famous pop boy band One Direction is going to go to bed after a night like this? 

 

"Yeah! Just have a quiet one." Harry said, the bashful smile still resting on his face. The woman made an agreeing sound, and just went back to rambling about something. Louis gave Harry another look, one that said it definitely won't be a quiet one. 

 

*

 

The show was finally, finally, over. It's not that Harry doesn't enjoy these shows, it's that Louis had been making sure Harry was on edge the entire time. It wasn't directly, though. Louis would place his hand on Harry's thigh when the camera's weren't around, and just give him a look - a look that said everything. 

 

Harry, Louis, Niall, Zayn, and Liam were heading outside, all the celebrities were there, talking about mindless things and laughing. Everyone was a little tipsy and the air was cold and breezy. 

 

"Lou," Harry whined when Louis walked towards Zayn. Louis paused to turn around and look at the 19 year old boy, with his lips pink and eyes a light green. 

 

"What's wrong?" Louis asked, placing his hand on Harry's hip. They were in a small secluded area, making sure no one could see them. 

 

"W-when we get back to the hotel- can we-" Harry started, and then stopped, giving Louis a knowing look. 

 

"We can go to bed! I'm pretty tired." Louis teased, smirking at Harry, who looked at his shoes. His shoes were black. 

 

"Louis." Harry let out, trying not to whine and sound pathetic. He could feel the itch on his skin and the need to be praised and beg. 

 

"C'mon love, let's get going." Louis said, placing his hand on the small of Harry's back and leading him outside. 

 

This wasn't fair. Harry craved touch, and he wanted something hard and something fast. Louis loved to keep Harry on edge and loved to tease him and torment him. Harry didn't always enjoy it. 

 

Harry was walking, but was suddenly stopped by a voice. 

 

"Harry Styles. Great performance tonight." 

 

Harry turned around to meet with a man, older, proper beard, light grey eyes. He had dark hair and a charming smile. 

 

Harry had no clue who he was. He usually has Niall with him for remembering names and such, but now, he was there getting complimented by a man who Harry has never even seen the face of. Obviously he was someone big, because his suit was definitely rich. 

 

"Thank you." Harry said politely, understanding that the man wanted to have a conversation. 

 

The man did indeed, and started talking about the music industry or whatever. Oh he's the owner of a record label, Harry thought. Harry nodded along to whatever the man was saying, adding a light laugh every now and then. 

 

From the corner of his eye, he noticed Louis looking at the exchange. Harry could feel the anger boiling in Louis' mind, and how he must loathe having Harry talk to an older man. 

 

Harry suddenly decided to bat his lashes all pretty, and look up at the taller man with a soft grin. "You heading somewhere tonight?" Harry asked, hands behind his back. Two can play one game. 

 

The man had to gulp and almost regain his posture, a small smirk falling on his lips. Harry knew exactly how to get men to not be able to resist him. He knows plenty of 'straight' men who would go for Harry in a second. 

 

"Uh- yeah, probably the club, or-" The man started, but was interrupted by someone. 

 

"I'm sorry, Harry, but we really need to go." Louis' sharp voice snapped, grabbing Harry's waist and leading him away. Harry decided to turn his head and wave goodbye at the man with his fingers, watching him blush. 

 

"I see what you're trying to do, Harry." Louis said, looking at Harry with a cocky amused look. Harry wanted to get down on his knees right fucking there. But he didn't. 

 

Harry batted his eyelashes again, tilting his head. "Do what, Louis? I think we should go back to the hotel, now. I'm pretty tired. We should go to bed." Harry said, in a slow voice. 

 

Louis took a step closer to Harry, smirking. Harry felt a tint of pink flood his cheeks as Louis got closer to whisper in his ear. 

 

"Here's what's going to happen. We're going to get our own car, I'm going to ask the driver to pull up the partition, and then I'm going to finger you in the car on the way to the hotel. And then when we're back to to the hotel, you can decide if you want to go to bed or not." 

 

Harry looked at Louis with his eyes widened, lips slightly separated and cheeks flushed red. 

 

Fuck. Harry thought, feeling his pants tighten. Harry nodded in a rush, not taking his eyes off Louis, who let out an airy laugh and patted Harry's bum. 

 

Louis placed his hand on Harry's waist to lead him towards the cars. Harry felt a tingle down his spine and a whimper being caught in his throat when Louis touched him even slightly. 

 

Harry was almost giddy with excitement as they made their way towards the car, he felt his toes curling up and his fingers tapping against his leg in anticipation. The thought of Louis fingering him in the car while the driver could hear the whole thing made his stomach tighten. 

 

Louis was talking to Zayn, both deep into their conversation. Louis' hand was still on Harry, the entire time. Harry didn't understand how Louis can say something like that to Harry, and then remain completely calm while talking to Zayn, like nothing even happened. 

 

"L-Louis, can we-uh-can you, the ride back to the hotel is-is like an h-hour long-" Harry mumbled into Louis' ear, trying to get his attention. He really needed Louis to touch him. 

 

"I know." Louis said, not even glancing at Harry. 

 

"And-and with the traffic, yknow? What if- can we just do it in the c-car?" Harry asked, getting jittery at the thought. Louis looked at Harry with an unreadable expression. 

 

"Be patient, Harry." Louis said softly, and Harry whimpered, not caring how shameless he looked in front of Louis. The other three boys couldn't even hear Harry. 

 

"P-please daddy." Harry squeaked into Louis' ear, making Louis grip around Harry tighten. Harry felt a rush go through him when Louis hand fell onto Harry's ass. 

 

"Fuck, Harry, just wait for our car, baby." Louis snapped, and Harry giggled against Louis' ear, latching onto his shirt. 

 

Paul walked up to the five boys, completely ignoring Harry's slightly tipsy and horny state. 

 

"Boys, I'm sorry, the other car got into a small puncture, so you five will have to share a car. It's pretty big, so shouldn't be a problem." Paul said, smiling at them. 

 

"What?! No. No no no no- please- can we just- can the three of you just take a taxi or-or something just, no please! Louis!" Harry whined, bottom lip between his teeth as he looked at Louis expectedly. 

 

"Calm down, love. How long will it take to get back?" Louis asked. 

 

"Probably 45 minutes or an hour." Paul replied. 

 

God, the need for Louis to strip Harry right there and fuck into him relentlessly was so high. Harry felt drunk with how hard he needed it right now. He was so excited to just do it in the car, and then-and then everything got ruined. Stupid cars and stupid punctures. 

 

"Harry, you alright?" Liam asked, and Harry just shook his head. 

 

"Harry, Louis, paps are coming." Paul warned, and Louis sighed, leaving Harry's side and walking over to Niall, who was standing on the edge. Harry let his head hang low as their black car arrived. 

 

Paul got in the front with the driver, Louis and Harry in the back, and Niall, Zayn, and Liam in the middle. 

 

The second all the car doors closed and they were away from the publics eye, Harry climbed on Louis' lap, straddling him. 

 

"Har-" Louis started, but then Harry started whining and rutting against Louis. Louis gripped Harry's waist, astonished by how fucking horny Harry was. 

 

"F-fuck," Harry squeaked, palming himself through his jeans. Louis widened his eyes at the younger boy on his lap, pulling Harry's hands away. 

 

"Harry." Louis warned, but Harry was red and really hard against his jeans. His tight skinny jeans which really complimented his ass and thighs. 

 

Harry grabbed Louis by the collar and joined their lips together, furiously making out. Louis grabbed Harry's ass and pulled him closer in, and Harry's hands went to Louis' jaw, cupping his face. Harry could feel Louis' clothed hard on against him. 

 

"Um, anyways." Zayn coughed, trying to ignore the two boys behind him. Paul could not even slightly be concerned, all four of them just put earphones in and listened to their music. 

 

Their kisses were sloppy, with Harry trying to take charge, and Louis trying to slow him down. At one bit, they weren't even kissing, their lips were just against each other and they were just breathing heavily against each other. Harry took that time to unzip Louis' jeans, and that's where Louis stopped him. 

 

"Harry, stop. We're in a car with other people." Louis hissed, and Harry whined again. 

 

"No one's listening." Harry mumbled back. 

 

"But-" 

 

"You promised you would finger me, daddy." Harry sighed, and Louis gulped biting his lip. He was highkey considering it. Harry knew that it made Louis' cock twitch every time Harry said 'daddy'. He was using his power valuably. 

 

"Please, Harry, that's just-" Louis started, but Harry just made puppy dog eyes, pouting. 

 

"Ugh- you fucking filth." Louis groaned, because he can't believe Harry just persuaded him to finger him in a car full of 5 other people. Disgusting, how he'd do anything for Harry. 

 

Louis ignored the huge dumb grin on Harry's face and tapped Zayn on the back. Zayn turned around, fearfully. 

 

He saw Harry sitting on Louis' lap, with his lips swollen and face red. Eh he's seen them at worse. 

 

"Yeah?" Zayn asked. 

 

"Just ask everyone to turn the volume of their music up high and not turn around." Louis said, and Zayn paled. 

 

"W-why...why..do you guys..." Zayn trailed, and then sighed. "Okay." He mumbled, tapping Liam and Niall and Paul and telling them the same thing. 

 

Once they all gave Harry and Louis the horrified looks and turned around, Harry looked at Louis with an expected look. 

 

"I hate you." Louis said, with a smirk on his face. 

 

"Me too." Harry said, also grinning. 

 

Louis pressed his finger against Harry's mouth, and Harry took his finger in, sucking on it. Louis pushed in two more fingers, almost watching with fond at how Harry grabbed Louis' wrist and sucked on his fingers. Louis pulled his fingers out, and Harry bit his lip in anticipation. 

 

Louis looked again, and completely made sure none of the boys could hear them or was looking. Louis grabbed Harry's jeans, tugging them down to his thighs. Harry threw his arms over Louis' shoulders, letting Louis do his thing. 

 

"Fuck." Louis hissed when he saw Harry's bulging cock in tiny black lace panties. They had the tiniest pink bow in the front and perfectly sculpted his ass Louis could've nutted right fucking there. 

 

"What is this?" Louis asked, letting his fingers trail over Harry's ass, biting his lip at his lace clad bum. 

 

"I've never worn any in public, so I thought, why not wear them in the AMAS?" Harry giggled, pleased with how turned on Louis looked. 

 

"Fuck, uh, fuck. Okay, I, uh-" Louis mumbled upon realizing that they were really about to do this with five other people in the car. Louis pulled aside the panties covering Harry's hole, and pressed his warm wet finger against it. Harry whimpered when Louis pressed a finger in. Harry sighed slightly at the touch. Finally. Harry thought, the feeling of emptiness gone. 

 

Louis pressed another finger into Harry, making the curly headed boy let out a high pitched squeak and adjust himself. Harry closed his eyes, dropping his head in Louis' neck as Louis fucked two fingers in and out of him. 

 

"A-ah, Lou-" Harry whined, noting the presence of the other boys. They were both trying to be as quiet as they could. 

 

Something about Louis fucking his fingers in and out of Harry in a car while there were other people there just made Harry even hotter. 

 

Whenever one of the boys' come up to Harry and Louis and say 'You guys were really loud last night.' Harry just turns red and finds it incredibly hot. He wants people to know that he gets fucked hard. 

 

Harry felt like crying when the car hit a speedbump, and Louis' fingers went farther up, making Harry let out a loud squeak. 

 

It was noticed that all the three boys in the middle's faces were bright red, while Paul and the Driver could barely hear anything. 

 

Harry could feel himself slipping into a trance of louislouislouis as the older boy continued fucking two fingers into him. Harry felt a third finger enter, and Louis let out a timid fuck when Harry clenched. 

 

"Oh f-fuck," Harry whimpered when Louis' fingers felt his prostate. "Fuck fuck fuck, Louis, fuck- p-please- I-just-" Harry mouthed into Louis' neck as Louis continued fucking into Harry's prostate, making the boy moan and whine loudly. 

 

They literally forgot that they had to be quiet, and that there were other people in the car. 

 

"Harry, we should stop now," Louis mumbled, taking his fingers out and leaving Harry writhing over him. He saw how tense the three boys in the middle looked, trying their hardest to ignore the situation behind them. 

 

Harry helplessly whined, rocking his hips against Louis for some sort of friction against his aching cock. 

 

"Baby, we're almost here, just-" Louis mumbled, seeing how Harry was palming himself through the front of his panties. 

 

"P-please daddy, please," Harry said loudly, not noticing how Niall whispered a jesus and covered his red face with his hands. 

 

"Harry, that's enough." Louis snapped, and Harry stopped upon seeing the look in Louis' eyes. 

 

"Be a good boy. We've reached the hotel." Louis said in a dominating deep voice, and Harry nodded shyly, his cock still aching against his jeans as he zipped them. 

 

Harry didn't know if Louis was angry, or just playing with him and being all dominate-y. Either way it turned Harry on. Harry loveeeeeed when Louis dominated him in bed, made him whine and beg and writhe under him. 

 

Harry curled up in Louis' lap, his nose against Louis' cheek as reached the front of the hotel. 

 

Zayn, Liam, and Niall scurried out of the van as fast as lightning. Louis climbed out of the van, Harry trailing behind him wordlessly. 

 

"Lou. Wait." Harry said, catching up with Louis, who was walking fast towards the lift. 

 

The lift door was closing, with the three other boys inside of it. Louis stopped the lift door with his hand, making Liam groan silently. He entered, and Harry quickly scurried behind. 

 

There was a short silence. 

 

"Are you guys going to go straight to bed?" Louis asked, and the three boys pretended that they weren't going to wank off in their beds. 

 

"Uh- yeah probably." Niall responded, and the other two boys nodded. 

 

"Yeah me too. I'm really tired." Louis said, making sure Harry heard him loud and clear. 

 

"W-what?" Harry snapped, still flushed red. He was trying his best to hide the boner in his pants, and here Louis was again saying that they were going to go sleep?

 

Harry tugged on Louis' hand, because Louis was flatly ignoring him now. "Louiss." Harry whined, feeling himself grow increasingly annoying and whiney as the craving for sex increased. 

 

The lift doors opened, and again, the three boys scurried off as quickly as they could and into their respective rooms. 

 

Harry followed Louis like a puppy into their hotel room, and waited impatiently as Louis opened the door extra slowly. 

 

Louis entered the room, and Harry got all giddy with excitement again. He stripping out of his black suit jacket and throwing it to the side carelessly. Harry looked at Louis expectedly, and bit his lip in confusion when Louis took some clothes out of his closet. 

 

"Wha-what are you doing?" 

 

Louis looked at Harry. 

 

"I'm getting dressed for bed." Louis mumbled back, and Harry walked closer to him. 

 

"Louis-please I just- tonight I- can't you- please." Harry mewled, and didn't miss the way Louis still had his lips pressed together and his posture was still authoritative. 

 

"You can't be this impatient everytime we go out, Harry." Louis said, and Harry looked at him with his bambi eyes, somehow making him look so cute. 

 

"Sorry." Harry said quietly. Louis was going to add something, when- 

 

"Daddy." 

 

Louis groaned internally. Harry knew this was Louis' ultimate weakness. Being called 'daddy'. 

 

Louis took a step towards Harry, making the curly one bite his lip and bashfully smile. 

 

"Strip and bend over that table." Louis snapped, and Harry felt his stomach tightening because _yesyesyesyes_. 

 

Harry nodded in a rush, and scrambled to take all his clothes off. He was just in his panties, and looked at Louis - who was taking out some stuff from his suitcase - a confused look. 

 

"Keep them on." Louis said, and Harry just continued to go over to the mahogany desk in the corner of the hotel room and bend over, his ass displayed to where Louis was standing. His elbows were on the table, and he grew harder at the thought of Louis fucking him while he was bent over like this. 

 

Louis walked over to where the pale boy was bent over, taking a good glance at his ass. Louis placed his hand on Harry's cheek, giving it a good rub. 

 

"What do you want me to do, Harry?" Louis asked, pulling Harry's panties down to his thighs to view his pink fluttering hole. 

 

"Want you to fuck me, daddy." Harry said, in a breathless voice. Louis hummed in a response.

 

"Do you think you deserve that? After what you did tonight?" Louis asked, rubbing Harry's ass, before slapping it. 

 

Harry was startled, and let out a soft gasp. 

 

"Answer me, Harry." Louis rasped, slapping his hand against back of Harry's thighs. 

 

"N-No," Harry whimpered, pushing his ass back further so he could receive another spank. 

 

"Oh, Harry. Look at you. You want me to spank you." Louis said slowly, chuckling at how Harry nodded hurriedly when Louis spanked him on his right cheek. 

 

"Y-yes daddy." 

 

Louis unzipped his jeans to take out his cock and grunt lowly as he moved his fingers up and down his length. He couldn't take it, Harry bent over with his ass out, begging to be spanked and fucked like this. This boy was going to be the death of him. 

 

Louis gave him another spank right in the middle of his crack, making Harry jolt and blubber. 

 

"Fuck, baby, you're so beautiful like this." Louis growled, rubbing his fingers over Harry's wet hole, making the younger boy whimper in delight. 

 

"So pretty, when you're begging to be fucked. What do you think the other boys thought?" Louis rasped into Harry's ear as he pushed two fingers into Harry. Harry swallowed hard, making a strangling noise. 

 

"You liked it, didn't you?" Louis asked, scissoring his fingers in Harry. Harry was flushed, especially his ass. He was too stunned by the feeling to respond. 

 

"Answer me, Harry." Louis husked, suddenly fucking his fingers deep in. Harry desperately arched his hips back, nodding frantically. 

 

"Yes daddy. Ple-please fuck me, daddy, please," Harry keened, biting down on his lip and biting back a whimper when Louis pulled his fingers out of Harry's hole. Harry tried to reach his hand to his own cock to touch it, give it a slight tug because of how light headed he felt. 

 

"Don't touch." Louis snapped, pulling Harry's hand to his front. Harry pushed his ass back, trying to feel Louis. Louis gripped the sides of Harry's upper thighs, and got down on his knees. 

 

"D-daddy?" 

 

Harry felt his knees buckle and let out a strangled moan when he felt Louis lick at his hole. Harry felt himself breathing heavier, feeling Louis' scruff against his fluttering hole. 

 

"fuck, Fuck! Louis, aah-Louis-" Harry babbled nonsense. At that, Louis pulled Harry's cheeks apart and dug his tongue in, making the younger boy clench around him and pant heavily. 

 

"Daddy-" Harry cried, his voice high pitched and whiney. Louis dug his nails into Harry's sides, lapping his tongue over Harry's hole. 

 

Louis finally pulled away after minutes of tormenting the curly headed boy. When he pulled back, he licked his lips and eyed his precious baby for a bit, enjoying how he was squirming and bent over. His pale skin shone, coated with a thin layer of sweat. His body was flushed, and his curls were messy.

 

"Want me to fuck you, now?" Louis asked. 

 

"P-please!" Harry pleaded, finally turning around and facing Louis. Louis had a smug look of pleasure on his face, and Harry was completely naked with his precome-stained panties around his thighs. 

 

"Lie down, baby." Louis cooed, gesturing to the bed. Harry lay down on the bed, looking at Louis expectedly. Louis got on his knees in between Harry's legs, lubing up his cock. Both boys were hard against their stomachs, their flushed cocks arching. 

 

Harry fluttered his lashes when Louis pushed Harry's knees to his chest, giving him a display of Harry's puckered hole. 

 

Louis grabbed Harry's sides, aligning his cock to Harry's hole, before slowly pushing in. Harry fisted the sheets in his hand frantically, whimpering. 

 

Louis pushed in further, and Harry started moaning pornographically when Louis pushed deeper inside. 

 

"You alright princess?" Louis asked, rubbing Harry's sides tenderly. Harry nodded quickly. 

 

"Yes daddy. H-harder, please," Harry begged, eyes shut tightly when Louis fucked into him harder, letting his cock feel Harry's velvety walls. Harry dug his fingers into Louis' shoulders. 

 

Suddenly, Louis fucked into him harder and Harry let out a loud cry, going limp as Louis slammed into his prostate. 

 

Harry let Louis control how it was going after, making the older man moan when Harry clenched around him. Louis continued slamming into Harry's prostate, making the younger man let out loud whimpers. 

 

Louis continued thrusting his cock into Harry, both setting a pace as Harry sank down further into Louis' cock. Louis was fully in Harry, knowing Harry felt sore at the sheets against his ass and the position he was in. But he would always oblige. 

 

"Fu-fuck, daddy!" Harry cried, feeling a spring coiling tightly in his lower abdomen. Harry threw his head back into the pillow as he felt himself release and come all over Louis' stomach and his own. 

 

Harry felt tingles rush down his spine, still feeling Louis' pulse in him. Harry whimpered, his cock going soft as he let his legs fall and wrap around Louis' waist. Louis let Harry hide his face in Louis' neck as he continued slamming into his prostate. Harry just shook under him lightly, falling limp as Louis came deep in him, letting out a loud grunt and moan. 

 

Both boys panted heavily. Harry looked at Louis, biting his lip. Louis reached down to kiss him, the strong musk of sweat and come overfilling their senses. Louis pulled out of Harry, making the boy under him let out a sharp exhale. 

 

"I love you." Louis whispered, getting in a comfortable position behind Harry. Harry was always in a little sex haze a few minutes after sex. Louis threw his arm around Harry's waist, kicking the sheets off the bed. 

 

"I love you too." Harry said, after a few seconds of silence. Louis' cock was against Harry's bum, but it wasn't sexual. It was comfortable and easing for the both of them to feel each other. 

 

Louis pressed little kisses at the nape of Harry's shoulder, trailing them up to Harry's cheek. Harry giggled lightly as Louis peppered him with kisses. 

 

"You're so cute. My precious baby." Louis smiled, his hand trailing up and down Harry's sides, tickling him softly. 

 

Harry turned around, facing Louis and humming softly against his chest. They kissed one last time, before going to sleep, finally. 

 

 

 

The next day, Niall tweeted "the walls in the hotel are way too fucking thin". 


End file.
